legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
XT4
XT4 to przeprogramowany robot-złoczyńca pochodzący z planety Mechna. Biografia Legion Ciemności Był on kiedyś zwykłym robotem typu XT4. Podczas transportu robotów XT4, statek je przewożący został zaatakowany przez złoczyńców z Legionu Ciemności. XT4 został przeprogramowany przez przestępcę zwanym Black Phantomem. Wtedy został jego sługą - złoczyńcą. Wkrótce robot został przeprogramowany tak, aby myślał, że jest nowym członkiem Drużyny Bohaterów Alfa 1. Po aktywowaniu specjalnej częstotliwości miał stać się znowu złoczyńcą. XT4 ocalił Prestona Stormera i Jimiego Stringera przed robotami wydobywczymi. Powiedział im też, że jest nowym członkiem drużyny. Herosi, choć podejrzliwi wobec niego, zabrali robota do Fabryki Bohaterów. Kiedy XT4 już się tam znalazł, Black Phantom przeprogramował go, aby znowu myślał, iż jest przestępcą. Robot wyłączył system bezpieczeństwa Fabryki i skradł jeden z Drop Shipów, którym poleciał na Asteroidę J-54. Następnie na polecenie swojego pana uwolnił z tamtejszego więzienia Voltixa i Toxic Reapę. Na miejscu próbowali ich powstrzymać Bohaterowie Dunkan Bulk i Von Ness. XT4, aby uciec i odwrócić uwagę herosów, uwolnił wszystkich więźniów. Trójce przestępców udało się zbiec skradzionym Drop Shipem. Wkrótce robot zabrał ich do Black Phantoma. XT4 wziął także udział w ataku na Hero Factory, które miało być podobno opustoszałe. Robot dał informacje dotyczące systemów bezpieczeństwa Fabryki złoczyńcom z Legionu Ciemności. Podczas ataku, XT4 wraz z Splitfacem udał się do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się źródło zasilania Fabryki, aby je odłączyć. Kiedy Black Phantom przybył na miejsce bitwy, lider złoczyńców uratował przed herosami XT4 i wyjawił Stormerowi sens swojego planu. Okazało się, że był on tylko po to, by przywódca Legionu mógł zostać najsławniejszym i najpodlejszym przestępcą. Po tym XT4 stoczył walkę z Bohaterami, podczas której zranił Bulka. Jednak Von Ness dzięki swojej broni grawitacyjnej przygniótł robota do ziemi. Po niedługim czasie XT4 uciekł, jednak został wkrótce aresztowany i zamknięty w więzieniu. Wielka Ucieczka thumb|left|230px|XT4 w Areszcie dla ZłoczyńcówPodczas Wielkiej Ucieczki udało mu się zbiec wraz z innymi złoczyńcami. XT4 udał się na swoją rodzinną planetę - Mechna. Miał zamiar przeprogramować roboty tam wytwarzane na swoje podobieństwo, to znaczy miały stać się złe jak on sam. Następnie chciał poprowadzić swoją mechaniczną armię do walki z okupowanymi światami. Jednak Bohater Julius Nex wyruszył, aby go złapać. Kiedy heros przyleciał na planetę, XT4 przeprogramował już część robotów, tworząc z nich swoich pomagierów. Bohater zajął się walką z robotami i wkrótce pokonał je. Po tym rozpoczęła się bitwa między samym XT4, a Nexem. Heros miał jednak nie sprawną po walce z poplecznikami broń. Przestępca przystąpił do ataku i powalił Bohatera. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. XT4 uznał go za unieszkodliwionego i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Wtedy heros zaskoczył go i nagle skuł ręce łotra dwiema parami Kajdanek. XT4 został aresztowany i przetransportowany do więzienia. Alternatywne wymiary Równoległy Świat Cytadeli W tym wymiarze Von Nebula zbudował XT4 z części jednego z porwanych robotów Akiyamy Makuro. Następnie wcielił go do syndykatu Cytadeli. Kiedy grupa robotów, znana jako Drużyna Alfa 1, zaczęła popełniać kradzieże oraz inne przestępstwa, XT4 na rozkaz swojego pana przewidział, gdzie wkrótce uderzą. Wyruszył tam i skradł przechowywane diamenty, które zamierzali wykraść Bohaterowie. Podczas włamania spotkał na swojej drodze poszukiwany przez Cytadelę oddział Alfa 1. Wtedy przekazał im wiadomość od Von Nebuli - chęć negocjacji z herosami. Bohaterowie odpowiedzieli, że zgadzają się negocjować, lecz Preston Stormer ustalił warunki spotkania ze złoczyńcami. Podczas negocjacji XT4 przeszukał swoją pamięć, lecz nie znalazł niczego na temat organizacji nazywanej Drużyną Alfa. Następnie poinformował o tym swojego pana. Cechy i zdolności XT4 swoim jednym okiem widzi więcej niż ci, którzy mają większą ich liczbę. Jest niebezpieczny i wybuchowy. Nie potrafi zachować się w towarzystwie innych osób. Często swoim zachowaniem przypomina komputer - wszystko oblicza i analizuje. XT4 nie przejawia żadnych emocji i nie jest w stanie okazać dla innych współczucia, czy litości. Przestępca ten jest niesławny wśród innych przestępców, którzy nazywają go "różowookim". Broń i narzędzia Złoczyńca ma dwie pary rąk. Jedna para dzierży niebezpieczną broń do walki wręcz - Ostrza Uderzeniowe. Na jego górnej prawej ręce ma zamontowany Przecinak Dyskowy, natomiast w lewym dolnym ramieniu XT4 nosi groźny Laserowy Przecinak. Informacje o zestawie XT4 jest małym zestawem wydanym pod koniec lipca w 2012 r. Jego numer katalogowy to 6229. Zawiera 39 części. Jego cena katalogowa to 36,90 zł. Opis z HeroFactory.com "Uwaga Bohaterowie! XT4 ucieka z Hero Factory na swoją rodzinną planetę Mechnę. Skucie jego czterech rąk, uzbrojonych w przecinaki dyskowe, dwa ostrza uderzeniowe i przecinak laserowy, nie będzie łatwe! Zachowajcie najwyższą ostrożność w walce z tym superciężkim robotem!" Ciekawostki *Według strony HeroFactory.com ''XT4 oznacza "Extra Twardy z Czterema ramionami". *Z wyglądu przypomina Meltdowna. *Nazywany jest "Różowookim", a po angielsku "różowe oko" - "pink eye" - to potoczna nazwa zapalenia spojówek (bardziej formalnym, naukowym określeniem jest "conjuctivitis"). Pojawienia *Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box '' (tylko wspomniany) *''Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness (we wspomnieniach) *Secret Mission 5: Mirror World'' (w Równoległym Świecie Cytadeli) *''Face Off: Makuro's Secret Guidebook'' *''Meet the Heroes'' *''Animacje promocyjne'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Zobacz też *Galeria: Legion Ciemności - XT4 Linki zewnętrzne *Zestaw 6229 XT4 na Legopedii Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Legion Ciemności Kategoria:Zestawy